


Repetition

by friedfishcat



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute bbys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedfishcat/pseuds/friedfishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmerman takes courting tips from his previous relationships, which is a better idea than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic! Thanks for reading!

Jack throws back a shot, grinning.  
"What was that one?" Kent asks, and Jack shrugs. "Where the hell are you getting these from?"   
"They just appear." Jack tells him, sounding suspiciously un-slurred.   
"You're a fucking lightweight, how are you still standing?" At this, the bartender, some hot college girl, laughs.   
"Miller Lite." She explains. That still doesn't explain Jack's ability to drink so well, but Kent's on his fifth PBR, like the hipster he is, so he's not going to investigate.  
There's a cluster of men dancing a few feet away, and they're eyeing Jack in a way that makes Kent want to take a shower. One of them, who could be Johnny Depp's malnourished blonde twin, strides over, and his buddies follow.  
"You look like you could use another drink." Johnny Depp says, and wow. That might be the dumbest pick up line Kent has ever heard, and he's the master of bad pick up lines.  
"Alright." Jack says, louder than necessary, throwing his hands up. Johnny Depp grins, calling over the bartender. She offers Kent a weirdly sympathetic smile as she hands Jack another shot.   
"How 'bout you, blondie?" One of Johnny Depp's friends asks. The guy doesn't even look legal, and clearly takes his flirting tips from Cosmo.   
"I don't drink." Kent tells him, sipping at his beer. Jailbait looks to Depp, but his pal is preoccupied with urging Jack to dance. It won't work. Kent hasn't tried, or anything. Definitely not. Never.  
"Zimms, you ready to head out?" Kent asks, and Jack turns. The look on his face sets off alarm bells in Kent's head, some sort of mixture of confused and lost. "Yeah, we're leaving." Kent tells Johnny Depp, who grins. It's disturbingly shark like. Jack doesn't speak, but he shoots Kent a look, one that he chooses to interpret as thanks.  
They push their way past Johnny and Jailbait, dodging the leers of the rest of the gang, until they reach the doors, and then they're home free.  
The night air is sharp on Kent's face, and Jack shivers.  
"I'm not drunk." Jack says.  
"I figured." Kent replies, and they fall into comfortable silence, huddled together in the parking lot.  
"That's an awful lot of gay guys at a bar, eh?" Jack asks. Kent fights a smile.  
"Gay bar, sweetheart." Kent chirps, regretting it. He's no lightweight sorority girl like Jack is- used to be-, but he is human.  
"That guy was weird. Must've been partially blind, or something. I'm not, you know."  
"I don't think he could tell you were straight just by looking at you."  
"I'm not." Jack says. Kent stops breathing.  
"Not what?"  
"Straight. I mean, I'm not gay, but I'm not, you know, just into girls." Kent's lungs refuse to reboot, and his heart is pounding.   
"There's more than one item on the menu, Zimms. I'm not a gold star gay or anything. We've all had that one exception." Kent says, playing it off.  
"Five."  
"What?"  
"Five guys. Exceptions to the rule."  
"Oh. Okay." His heart is in his throat.  
"Yeah." Jack says, and the rest of the sentence is in French. The only word Kent recognizes is tabarnac, which happens to be one of Jack's favorite words. "Still can't see why he would hit on me, though. You were standing right there."  
"You're pretty." Kent says, which is the exact opposite of what he wants to say.  
"Um."  
"You've got that something, I guess."  
"Thanks. I think. Parse, I-" Kent interrupts.  
"Can I kiss you? Because I'm drunk, and you're tipsy, and you won't remember this in the morning." Kent asks. Jack nods, and that's the end of that.

 

an overdose and some years later

 

"I just cannot understand why they would call me cute, of all people. I know it's legal, but I've never met anyone so unashamed." Eric says, arms flailing.  
"It's because you're pretty." Jack says. He's nervous. This is the plan, but it is a terrible plan. All of his plans are terrible, unless hockey related.  
"What?"  
"You've got that something."  
"Oh honey, you're drunk!"   
"I don't drink." Jack points out, flushing. Eric knows this, of course, but it's late, and cold, and Jack honestly doesn't care if people know he's sober.   
"Well. Alright then." Eric says, and he throws his arms around Jack's shoulders, leaning in close.  
"Bitty? Are you going to kiss me?" Jack asks. Eric giggles.  
"That's the plan, honeybun." The blonde replies, and that's the end of that.

 

the next morning

 

Some people have roosters to crow at five am. The Samwell Men's Hockey team has Shitty Knight.  
"Jack and Bitty have done the deed! Made the beast with two backs! Engaged in coitus! Bumped uglies! I repeat, Mom and Dad had sex!" Shitty screeches. Even with his head buried under Eric's pillow, Jack can hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. The door swings open.  
"Did you?" Chowder asks, eyes wide. Jack sighs, throwing back the covers to reveal two fully clothed bodies.  
"No. Bitty was drunk."   
"I was tipsy, for heaven's sake!" Eric objects, rolling over onto his back.  
"You did have a little fun." Ransom says, elbowing Holster.   
"You a vampire, Jack?" Holster asks, looking pointedly at Bitty's neck. The younger boy blushes, and streaks towards his bathroom. Jack glares at his teammates.  
"Jack Laurent Zimmerman, I'm not baking you anything until this goes away." Bitty wails. Everyone laughs, and disappears away to their respective five am on a Saturday hidey holes.   
"No baking, eh?" Jack calls, and Bitty slinks out from the bathroom, pouting.   
"I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck, Jack, and I don't have any left since the frogs did their Chemistry labs in the kitchen, which I still object to." Bitty whines, flopping onto bed.  
"Wear a scarf."  
"Mm." He mumbles, curling into Jack's chest. "Maybe."  
Jack has a mouthful of soft blonde hair, and there's a knee somewhere he'd prefer it not to be, but he's happy.


End file.
